The cartoon massacre
by kkkkkitty
Summary: All the shaman king characters find a teleporter, it goes into different shows, They found out that their show rating is low,They kill shows to make it go up. Yohxannaxhao RxP
1. The teleporter and Anna's temper

The Cartoon Massacre 

"What do you think this thing is? It's looks like something we've never seen before." asked Horo "You're an idiot Horo. Don't you watch tv? It looks like a teleporter from all the space movies." said Ren "Hey! I've seen that movie! The teleporter looked exactly like this weird machine thing in front of us!" said Horo "That's because it is a teleporter you idiot. I found this place called the 3-D land or "the real world" on my computer. I hacked in to their files and found out that we're just a stupid tv show for kids in 3-d land. I also found out that we're called cartoons. There are other cartoons that have been beating our ratings. It's gone too low. So I built this teleporter that can go to other cartoons. I've decided that we can kill the other cartoons by travelling through my new teleporter." explained Faust "Is it a good idea or what?" no one spoke they all looked at each other. They were completly confused. "Um excuse me Faust," said Yoh "but we got lost earlier in long but fast spoken speech-explaination thingy"  
"Oh, well, um, I'll tell you again but slower this time. What part did you get lost at?" said Faust.The entire crowd was now talking at once trying to find out where they got lost at. Finally Anna said "Well, I think we all got lost at the 'That's because it is a teleporter you idiot' part." Faust just looked at the crowd blinking. He exploded. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU GUYS!THAT WAS THE FIRST SENTENCE I SPOKE!  
YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS"  
"No we arn't. We just didn't know what you were talking about that's all." said Hao.  
"Yeah so your the idiot" hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaheheheheheheheheheehheheheheh!  
laughed and commented Pilica.  
"Pilica you are so idiotic that you actually surprise me, Congrats!" commented Hao.  
"Shut it!" said Pilica, but soon began to burst out with laughs and giggles.  
"For once I agree with you Hao, Now go mop the floors or I'll throw you out the window and run you over with a lawn mower." ordered Anna.  
"uhhh hehe thank you..." said Hao all dreamy eyed. "I love you too"  
SLAP SLAP "Wow she really does love me!" said Hao almost fainting with happiness.  
"Yeah aniki but she slapped you twice for it." joked Yoh.  
"You dont know anything about love." said Hao.  
"Yeah and you do right?" joked Yoh again.  
"Just shut up otouto, Your just talking like that caus your jealous!" remarked Hao.  
"Are you guys talking about me? asked Anna.  
"Uhhhh no..." Said Hao and Yoh in chorus, Obviously lieng.  
"Hey arent you supposed to mopping the floors right now?" asked Anna.  
"Uh.. Sorry I forgot... I'll do it right away though hehehe..." said Hao.  
"HaHa!" laughed Yoh.  
"You wanna go join him Yoh?" asked Anna.  
"Ahem, uhh, No why would I do something that stupid." said Yoh.  
"Oh yeah, Stupid enough you were laughing at him huh Yoh." said Anna. "Now grab a mop or your gonna regret it"  
"Yes Anna..." "Did you just reply like you didnt want to do what I asked you?" asked Anna.  
"No, No I just...!" cried Yoh.  
"THEN GET A MOVE ON!" ordered Anna.  
After that Yoh ran out the door with the mop in his hands.  
there was complete silence for awhile.  
"Anyway, tell us more of this teleporter idea of yours." said Ren "Yeah tell us more!" said Horo.  
"Well if we go through the teleporter and go to other cartoons, We could raise the rating of our show by killing other cartoons so kids wont watch them anymore because they wont igsist anymore." explained Faust.  
"Just how exactly are we gonna kill the other "Cartoons" asked horo "by using the teleporter you dorkwad!" remarked Ren.  
"pfffttttttt!" screeched Horo.  
Hao and Yoh walked in the room, And put the mop's down.  
"We're done Anna." said Yoh.  
"Now have you learned your lesson?" asked Anna.  
"What lesson?" asked Hao.  
"The lesson that im not your girlfriend Yoh, And I dont love you Hao." remarked Anna.  
"But you are my girlfriend!" said Yoh.  
"And you do love me!" said Hao back.  
slap slap slap "Owwwwww! I want my mommy! sniffle sniffle tear tear "cried Yoh.  
slap slap slap "OWWWWW! My heart! I want mommy too! sniffle tear"  
cried Hao "Whoa! Triple slap for each of them! That's gotta hurt! Man Anna can give really mean slaps! How mean is she?" commented Horo. He was pretending to be a sports commentator.  
slap slap slap slap "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it I swear! You're not mean at all and neither are you're slaps! You're such a nice person Anna! OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I want my mommy!" sniffle sniffle sniffle sniffle tear tear tear tear tear tear tear tear" cried Horo.  
"WHO'S NEXT!" said Anna who was extremely angry now. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MEAN ARN'T I? YOU WANTED MEAN YOU GOT MEAN. NOW WHO'S -" Anna stopped in mid sentence and looked into the crowd. There was Pilica laughing in the crowd.  
TO BE CONTNUED.  
Hi pplz! another story! review! 5 reviews equals a new chapter but for this chapter it only needs 3! See ya! kkkkkitty


	2. Chapter 2 We all agree!

We agree! 

"Whats so funny Pilica!" said Anna annoyed.  
"I dont know all of a sudden I started to laugh!" laughed Pilica "Maybe because you laugh TOO much!" joked Horo "Thats enough! I have had enough of stupid jokes for one day..." said Anna staring at Yoh and Hao.  
Anna went downstairs and dropped onto the sofa.  
I would like to go through a teleporter though..." she mumbled.  
Yoh and Hao sat down still rubbing their faces from the hard slaps Anna gave them.  
"Aniki Anna's mad at us.." said Yoh.  
"No she isnt, She probably just went downstairs to think about me and her..." said Hao dazing off again.  
"Aniki!" said Yoh.  
"What!" said Hao.  
"Stop day dreaming, And dont dream about MY Anna!" ordered Yoh.  
"Right right, your anna..." mumbled Hao.  
"Alright who's with my plan? We kill other cartoons to raise our show rating up, We'll be famous!" exlaimed Faust.  
"I agree! I just wanna be famous!" said Horo.  
"If Anna is coming then I'll go too." said Hao.  
"I'll go, as long as Anna stays with me." said Yoh.  
"I wanna go too!" yelled Pilica.  
"Before Pilica goes insane, I'll go too, Just to take care of Pilica." said Ren looking away.  
"Awwww!" said Pilica grabbing Ren.  
"Ughh! Get off! Help! Choking... Not breathing...! said Ren struggling under Pilica's grasp.  
"Good we all agree, Lets just see how this is with Anna." said Faust The gang walked downstairs and saw Anna sitting on the couch playinh with her beads.  
"Anna do y-" "Anna! We're gonna be Famous! Famous! Famous I tell you! on one conditon though... We must kill other cartoons! Please! Your really good at killing people! I mean... Uh-Oh" slap  
"Oh geez!" said Horo holding his cheak

"Woah Anna..." said Hao.  
"Shut it!" said Anna.  
"If I agree to this then all of you have to the chores around here agreed?" said Anna.  
"Agreed!" they all yelled.  
"When do we start?" asked Yoh.  
"I guess we should get some rest taday, And go tomorrow." said Faust.  
Everyone laughed and played and played and laughed blah blah blah blah blah.  
Anna was up in her room. She was thinking about what Yoh said,  
"But you are my girlfriend!" Yeah right!  
"But you do love me!" Hell no!  
"Anna... May I come in?" "Go ahead the doors is open." said Anna.  
"Anna, Sorry about me and yoh getting to carried away, Sorry. Please forgive us, If not us, Then please forgive me." apoligized Hao.  
"Oh come on you big wimp, Im not mad at you anymore, nor Yoh, Im not good with people fighting over me, Thats all." said Anna.  
"Really, wow, Im blinded by even more love." said Hao aloud,  
"Hao...!" gritted Anna.  
"Uh-oh." "You are not gonna do thi"  
Before she could finish Hao embraced in warm deep hug and rested his head on her shoulder, "Thank you Anna..." he said.  
"Your welcome Hao..." mumbled Anna.

"Anna... Do you like me...?" asked Hao.  
_What am I gonna say Oh no! I do like him as a friend! But should I say it? Yes, No, Yes, No Yes!_

"Y-yes Hao I like you, But as a friend! Dont take it the wrong way!" said Anna but when she looked at Hao he had hearts in his eyes(Anime style) Anna started to doze off again.  
"Hao..." said Anna "Yes Anna dear?" answered Hao.

"Get out"

"Yes Anna."

"Wow she likes me! Yes!" said Hao walking out of her room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hi pplz! another chapter Review please next chappy is comin!  
kkkkkitty


	3. Getting there!

First:Digimon 

The next day everyone woke up early, Except for Anna.  
"Wow, Anna isnt awake yet, That isnt like her... Maybe I should go wake her up..." said Pilica.  
Knock Knock Knock!

"What do you want!" said Anna through the door. "Well Anna we're getting ready to go... umm...Through the demention thingy, Though your not ready, can you hurry up..." said Pilica.  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Yeah I'll get ready just wait 5 minutes"  
said Anna getting up from bed and going in the bathroom.  
"Whats the point of going through that teleporter thing,Faust probably doesnt know what he's talking about, Yeah thats probably it"  
"Is anna getting ready?" asked Manta.  
"Yeah she said she'd be ready in 5 minutes." answered Pilica.  
"Good, We finally be able to leave soon." said Ren.  
"Ren why's your hair so messy?" asked Horo.  
"Because you fat oath, I kept on twitching over and over last night because somebody kept on snoring, Anoustly it sounded like an elephant was knocking our house down with his big trunk!" yelled Ren.  
"Well you dont have to get so snippy." Said Horo.  
"Right, im ready now." said Anna. She was wearing a short sleaved zippered jacket, White pants with 2 red striped lines going down from it and her white check shoes.  
"Woah Anna you look..." Said Yoh.  
"Cute,pretty... amazing..." finished Hao.  
"I actually was expecting that kind of answer from you guys." said Anna.  
"Anna you look so cute in that jacket!" said Pilica.  
"Gee thanks Pilica, I wasnt expecting that kind of answer from you..." said Anna.  
"No problem... No problem... Hehehehe!" laughed Pilica.  
"Awww! Pilica's acting stupid again!" wined Horo.  
"Shut up! At least I dont snore like a monkey!" said Pilica.  
"My nose was plugged up!" wined Horo.  
"Stop arguing and lets get going!" said Faust.  
Everyone stopped and turned to look at the teleporter, Faust walked over to the teleporter and pressed the red button on the side of it. The teleporter door opened and everybody looked in amazment. "Our first stop is a show called "D-Digimon" said Faust.  
"Di-g-i what?" asked Horo.  
"Digimon" corrected Faust,"It says that Digimon has weird scientifical creatures, Keep a look out, They seem to be pretty strong"  
"We can take them all on! Our show is the best and only!" said Horo.  
"Yeah for once my brother is right!" said Pilica.  
"Yeah lets show them what we're made of." said Ren.  
"I guess so..." said Anna.  
"If Anna's okay with it!" said Hao.  
"Yay!" said Yoh.  
Everyone started chit chattering on how they were gonna kill the characters. "Okay everybody I have an idea" said Faust. "Lets go into groups of 3! Each group kills 3 characters each!" said Faust. He got out a hat and put papers with the gangs name on them.  
"Okay, Group 1: Ren, horo and Pilica.  
"Aww man! I'm with Ren! And with Pilica! This just isnt my day!" said Horo.  
"Shut up!" said Pilica.  
"At least I dont laugh like a clown!" "Shut up... hahahahahahaha!" laughed Pilica.  
"see..." said Horo.  
"Group 2 is: Anna, Hao and Yoh.  
"Yay! Im with Anna!" said Hao.  
" Hao you better not try anything stupid or else I"  
"I'll try not to... TRY" said Hao.  
"Oh no im not gonna like this..." said Anna.  
Hao and Yoh clanged onto each one of Anna's arms.  
"Anna do you want me to hold your hand while we go in?" asked Yoh.  
"Get a life yoh she would never say yes to you!" said Hao.  
"Shut up im gonna hold Anna's hand!" said Yoh.  
"No im holding Anna's hand!" Yelled Hao.  
"No im gonna!" "No im gonna!" "Shut up!" yelled Anna hitting the two with a frying pan.  
"Im not holding anyones hand, So shut up! If you argue one more time im gonna get Faust to put me in Rens group!" "We're Sorry!" said Yoh and Hao holding their Heads.  
"Alright then! Me and manta will be group 3." said Faust.  
Faust and Manta stepped through the teleporter, Then ren's group did Then anna and hao and yoh.  
All they saw a shimmering lights all around them, They heard laughing and talking.  
"Wh-Where are we, Why cant I see!" said Pilica.  
"Dont worry its just the teleporter taking us to our destination, We just have to be patient." said Faust.  
Momwnt later the teleporter door opened.  
"Woah..."

Hi pplz! Read and review! Thanks! Next chapter is coming soon!  
REVIEW! AND READ!


	4. One down

Digimon Digital monsters!  
"Woah!" said Horo.  
"I've never seen such a sight..." said Pilica.  
"Its huge..." said Yoh.  
They were staring at the biggest city they ever saw. They were standing on top of a building. They looked down to notice how high they were from the ground. "How are we gonna find the people to... Ya now... Right... How do we get off this building!" said Horo.  
"There's an elevater right over there you turd." said Anna walking towards the elevater.  
"I have found the people we want to kill, Here are the names.Tai Kamiya, Along with his little sister Kari Kamiya,Sora Takenouchi,Joe Kido,koushiro Izumi But mostly known as Izzy"  
"What kind of last names are these? They have such long long last names!" said Horo.  
"Shut up he's not done yet." said Hao.  
"Ehem, Umm we also have,Mimi Tachikiwa,Yamoto Ishida known as Matt,Takeru Takaishi T.K For short, That all probably sums it up. Well Anna's group should go after Tai, Sora and Joe. And Rens group should go after Mimi, Izzy and Matt, And me and Manta will go after Kari and T.K"  
"I agree! Let's wup Some Digimon a"  
"No swearing You Idiot!" said Anna whacking Yoh on the head.  
"Ha!" laughed Hao.  
"Shut up Hao!" yelled Anna.  
"Yes Anna." obeyed Hao.  
All the groups went down the elevater and seperated. 

Anna's Group

"Anna where are we going?" asked Hao.  
"We're going to find the 3 people we have to kill!" said Anna.  
"Hao you go after Tai, Yoh you go after Joe and I will go after Sora." ordered Anna.  
"Okay!" they ran through the apartment and through the streets of the busy city. They ran and ran, They looked at the pictures of the people that they were suppost to kill from Faust. They looked and looked and looked until they spotted someone that looked very familiar from Joe, It was him, He was holding his school bag while eating an Ice-Cream cone, And was right in front of the Super Market!  
"Yoh go get him! now!" yelled Anna.  
"Okay!" aid Yoh.  
Yoh sneaked behind Joe and climbed up to the roof of the Super Market. He found a red brick on the roof top and picked it up, Well tried to pick it up but he managed. He looked down At Joe and threw the brick to wear he was standing Just then Joe moved out of the way, He missed. He jumped down from rooftop and ran beside Joe and pushed him right onto the street.  
"Ahh!" screamed Joe. He was practicly hit by a Bus. (Sorry people This part was pretty stupid Because I couldnt think of another way to kill Joe! So Sorry)  
"There now he's dead! But I feel reall bad, Oh well." said Yoh running towards Hao and Anna.  
"It took you long enough!" said Anna.  
"Aww man! Couldnt you have just been 5 minutes more? I was at the part of telling Anna all of your enbarressing moments!" said Hao.  
"Hao!" yelled Yoh.  
"Okay sorry! I did talk to Anna though!" "Dont do anything with MY Anna!" yelled Yoh.  
"Who said I was your you bird brain! All I know that Is that I dont belong to anyone!" said Anna.  
"But Anna"  
"No buts Yoh, Dont think you can call me yours when I dont even love you." said Anna.  
"HaHaHa! Yoh got regected!" laughed Hao.  
"Shut your face Hao!" yelled Yoh.  
Hao put on a sad face and cried to Anna's shoulder.  
"What happened to you!" said Anna coldly.  
"Yoh's being mean to me!" cried Hao.  
"Yeah I know lets just stay away from him for awhile." said Anna.  
"Okay Anna..." Said Hao looking at yoh.  
"Hao...!" mumbled Yoh.  
"Anna?" "What!" "Will you hold my hand?" Wa-Why would i do that!" said Anna.  
"Because I dont want Yoh hurting me!" "Please!" begged Hao.  
"No"  
"Please Anna please!  
"No"  
"AAAAAAAANNNNAAAAA! PLEASE!  
"Okay okay okay! Fine!" "Yay!" Hao grabbed Anna's hand and lied his head on her shoulder, While giving Yoh a evil glare. Yoh watched tih anger/ Jelousy.  
Anna just turned pink and kept on walking. She did kind of like Yoh and Hao... Wait No! She didint! Hao just kept his smile on.  
Yoh just kept his anger hidden.

Anna was next and you can all bet she will be whipping some a-

Whack!

"No swearing!"

"Sorry Anna..."

Well next comes Sora.  
I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter is coming!  
Please Review! And READ! Thanks!


	5. Note

hi pplz!  
I just have to tell you im starting a new horror fic called darkness!  
If anyone has seen the movie darkness this fic has alot of scenes about it! except it has the shaman king characters in it.  
But dont worry im never giving up my other fics!  
Here's a nice summary of my Darkness fic.

A long time ago 7 children lived in a house. Anna kyouyama was one of them. But one day the children(And house) were invaded by deadly demons. To get rid of the demons the preists had to complete a ritual. To do this ritual 7 children throats must be cut by someone they love. Anna kyouyama did not want to do this.  
Anna kyouyama ran out of the house and away from the demons.  
While running she heard children crying and screaming. She ran faster. She turned around and say bushes moving behind her. She knew the demons were now after her. She fell down and started to cry softly. until someone patted her back. "You poor child, I'd better get you somehwere warm, What is your name?" asked a kind lady offering her hand.  
"Im a-anna... Have you seen m-my sisters and b-brothers?" said the girl weakly.  
"You are Anna kyouyama am I correct?" asked the lady. The girl nodded.  
" I cant believe... Oh my lord..." The lady bent down.  
"Im Casey, Your m-moms sister. Im going to take you home, And then I will try to take you to your brothers... And sisters... Come now dont be afraid." Anna took Casey's hand and walked weakly.

Every ten 8 years the same 7 children's throats must be cut, Again, And that includes Anna this time. That is if Anna goes back to that house.

1 year after that.  
Anna found her brother's and sisters, Kanna,Rosie,Haylie,Paul,Robby and cody. Her sister aleishia died(You will find out how when I start the story.) Anna and her family went to check out the house again.  
Nothing had changed, So they decided to stay there for awhile. But weird things started to happen, The lights always turned off, And every night Anna would wake up with scars on her body. Then when they tried to leave, They couldnt. The doors and windows were locked. They soon figured that when there was complete darkness you would die. So they always kept the lights on. they knew they would all die if there was no light. they finally opened the door. They moved into another house and met new friends.  
7 years later Friends of Anna came over(to sleep over) They told scary stories. then they played truth or dare.  
Mari one of Anna's friends told Anna to tell them what her deepest fear was.  
"My deepest fear is my old house." said Anna.  
They all laughed and laughed.  
"Yeah right what could a house do?" laughed Mari.  
"It can kill you." said Anna.  
"Yeah right!" said Matti.  
"Wanna bet!" yelled Anna.  
"Okay bring it!" "You guys wouldnt last 5 days in my old house!" "Yeah we would!" "Fine its a deal"  
"Deal"  
"You leave tomorrow!" "Wait... We, What about you?" "No way! im not going!" "Yeah Mari she has a deep fear of a house!" laughed Horo.  
"Shut up! I dont wanna go!" "Chicken!" "Scaredycat"  
"Weirdo!" "Fine! I-Ill Go... Oh Im gonna die..." sobbed Anna as she walked into her room.

Well what do you think! This story will be updated very soon!" Remeber to read and review!  
Bye! 


End file.
